In Love With Pink
by RainbowManga
Summary: Ikuto's the schools heart-throb, but he has a heart-throb also, which makes him love the color pink.   Suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**In Love With Pink.**

**Sammi: Hey sorry, I know I'm not done with my previous story but…yeah...I decided to try a new one since I have no idea how to start off the next chapter to my other story…Lol…**

**This one I hope is good so please enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Shugo Chara nor Shugo Chara Characters. Shugo Chara clearly belongs to Peach-Pit; Shugo Chara, Doki, Party, Encore and etc.**

**Summary Later.**

* * *

><p>School Info:<p>

Tsukiyomi Ikuto:

Age: 17

Height: 6'1

Hair: Azure

Eyes: Indigo

Information:

Ikuto Tsukiyomi is the school's heartthrob. He has been ever since middle school. He's the guy every girl wants and the guy every guy wants to be. He has good grades but a bad attitude along with it. He has never been in a relationship before because the thoughts of how boring and too much work it is for staying in what he thinks should be a simple relationship. Though he always had his eyes on one girl.

Outside of school Info:

Hinamori Amu:

Age: 16

Height: 5'7

Hair: Sakura

Eyes: Honey

Information:

Amu Hinamori was a gentle free caring girl and was also Ikuto's heartthrob. She had no school; she traveled around the world, town to town, country to country. She had visited Japan this year for a while and stayed with her Aunt, Aunt Lulu, and explored around Tokyo** (A/N: I think that's where they are) **She decided to attend to a school to keep her education still going. She joins one for a while in the town she visits, and then quits it when she leaves. She never knew she would be the heartthrob for the popular guy in her new school.

**Love at first sight**

*New pictures as been posted to your blog*

The pink haired girl smiled at the message, her new pictures from Paris had been posted on her blog that she uses to show people some of the nice views and attractions around the places she had visited for the last 5 years. She sighed and lied back to her desk chair and looked over her pictures she had taken in Paris. One of her inside the tower from Paris, another at a beautiful water fountain, one with a painting an artist from the streets drew for her and also one of her eating some of the baked goods from a deli she came across while walking around. She smiled then turned to her clock. _'10:52'_ she thought, and then went to her bathroom, took a shower, put on a huge white t-shirt and some short shorts, then went to bed.

Tomorrow was the day she attended to her new school.

**Amu's POV:**

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEE- *CLICK***

Ugh…stupid alarm…let me get a few more minutes of sleep….

"Amu-chan! Time for your first day of school!"

Come on Auntie-Lulu…just a little longer…please?...

"AMU-CHAN~~~!"

Fine I'm getting up, I'm getting up!

I lazily got up from my warm comfortable bed, then got ready for Seiyo…Before I left I checked my comments from my photo's I posted last night and got just about 5 comments.

_Xx Hime's Dream x X: Lovely :D_

_SonicLover292: You're lucky to see this kind of stuff everyday :)_

_LittleCandy101: I love the view! _

_MiDnIgHtNeKo5: Gorgeous, oh and the scenery is nice too. ;)_

I paused for a moment, was that a flirting comment? Not surprised, MidnightNeko5 always comments on my photo's I post up. I find it flattering, it's almost like I have a little fan. I giggled a little at that thought. Enough of my little moment, time for school. I said bye to Auntie-Lulu and walked to school.

**~School~**

"Everyone please welcome Hinamori Amu, she's new to the school and will be attending here for a short period of time. Please make her feel welcomed" The teacher told the class. A few looked surprised, a few shocked, a few disgust. I guessed some seen my blog, ne?

"Yo, hows it going?" A put a half smile then walked to the empty seat. After that, class got boring very quickly. But, I knew I needed my education while traveling, so I didn't complain too much. A piece of paper balled-up hit my head and it landed on my desk, weird much? I opened the ball of paper and read it: _You better not get anywhere near my boyfriend, Pinky. _Boyfriend? What boyfriend is she talking about? I'm not even trying to get near any relationships around here. I looked towards the direction the paper hit me and came across a brown haired girl with dark blue eyes. She had a cold glare yet smiling. Did she really think she scared me with her note she's smiling about it? I hope she didn't get her hopes too high about that, because I just think it's childish. Class ended and I walked out of the room.

"Hinamori-san!" I heard someone call me and I quickly snapped my head towards the voice. It was a blonde haired girl with her hair in pig-tails and also with Indigo eyes and a model figure. I had to say, she was quite beautiful. "I've seen your site and love your pictures! I've got to say you're really lucky to travel like that anytime you want" She said with a bright smile and extended her hand to me, "I'm Utau Tsukiyomi, nice to meet you!"

I smiled back and grabbed her hand gently, greeting her back politely. "Nice to meet you too, and thanks, it's really nice to have compliments like that." I giggled out. She became my first friend here and told me about the school. She told me they're a lot of groups from Pops to Geeks, and in between anyone can be in that part. They're little Pops and greater Geeks the biggest group is the one in the middle. She said mostly likely I will probably be in the Pops because of my blog but I doubted it. I came here to get education, not publicity. She also told me she has a brother, which is one of the highest Pops here but he hardly shows his face unless in his classes because of the girls around him. Interesting, feels like a thing you'd hear in a fan fiction or storied anime. Chuckling at that comment I made, making Utau look at me weirdly like I grew two heards, I told her it was an inside joke I was thinking off which made her just shrug off and kept looking forward.

"Also Amu," She began, "Stay away from Kookie, she's a real bitch." She stated with the look of disgust and kept walking towards the cafeteria. "She thinks that my brother is hers and they're not even going out…It's sickening…" She coldly said under her breath.

"Desperate much?" Me and her both laughed at my comment and grabbed our lunch.

Not until I felt a pair of eyes staring at me with caution.

* * *

><p><strong>Sammi: Well that's it. My first chapter of this.<strong>

**Making next one as soon as I can ^_^**

**Review!**


	2. First Meeting: His POV

**In Love With Pink: Chapter 2**

**I do not own Shugo Chara in anyway.**

**Sammi: On with the next chapter!**

**First Meeting: His POV **

**Ikuto's POV:**

I walked to class, ignoring some of the guys trying to be my friends. They only wanted to be my friends to get near some attention from others. I hardly trusted people except 2 of my friends, a Sporty dude and a Dancer dude. The sporty dudes name is Kukai, who's a goof-ball. He has light chestnut colored hair and emerald green eyes. He's the captain of almost every sporting activity in school, and the most energetic I've ever seen in a 17 year old. He had always claimed that I'm his best friend but I always denied it since I had been going to this school. But days, months, and a year went by and I finally decided he'd be my best friend, well; it was more of a last pick thing since every other guy in this school only talked about which girl they'd do or _try_ and do it with. Seeing how I put emphasis on _try_ because there's no way these guys would ever get a girl.

The other friend is Nagihiko. He has plum purple colored hair that goes passed his torso and honey gold eyes and he helps teach dance class in our school. He's the calm, serious yet cheerful type, not really my type of guy to hang with, but at least he knows when to be serious when the time is needed, which I do like about him. He keeps Kukai in line sometimes when he gets a little too out of control also, which is sometimes pretty funny.

And about me, there's not too much to talk about. I play violin, 1# in grades but also 1# in bad behavior. They said I could graduate early and easily if I stayed in control of my bad actions and get a music scholarship if I was good for at least a month. I never tried doing that, I didn't really care when I graduated. To me every educational building is a bore to me so I wasn't trying any sooner to go to college where I had to do MORE work and LESS lazing around then I normally do here, it would be total hell for me seriously.

As I walked to my next class, shrugging off a few people who tried to get my attention and be my 'friend', I overheard a conversation in my classroom about a new student that's taking classes here for a few weeks until she leaves to another state. '_She?'_ I asked myself, a little depressed that it'll probably be another annoying girl around here to tick me off now and then. _'She better not be in any of my classes…'_ I sighed and got to my seat and stared out the window. Just as I sat down, Kukai came in with a football under his arm and a huge grin like always. He waved to me and darted to my desk.

"Hey Ikuto, did you hear about the new student?" He told me, and started blanking out probably thinking of how the girl looked. I mean, really? Even this moron is talking about the new girl?

"Yes, I have, and yes, I don't care." I told him simply and took out my IPhone for a quick second before the teacher came and started his senseless rant about stuff we probably won't even need to know about in the future. "It's probably another regular girl like everyone else around here."

"Yeah, you might be right but what if she—"I had cut Kukai's sentence off.

"She won't be different…" I said still looking at my IPhone. I checked that Hinamori girl's site with a few pictures I had missed after Kukai dragged me out my house trying to walk to school with me. I had to say I was almost addicted to her blog. Well actually, not really her blog, it's more pointing towards her that I was addicted to. She was so fascinating and gorgeous and care-free. She never looked casual in any of her pictures; she always looked her best even if she wasn't trying to. Her eyes were so hypnotizing and beautiful it was always hard for me to stop looking at them in one of her pictures.

"You're an addict…" A familiar voice said next to. I snapped out of my gaze from my phone and turned to my friend.

"What?" I asked him.

"Every morning you have to rather go on your computer or check your phone before or during school to go on that Hinamori blog you love so much. You're so crushing on her…" Kukai said trying not to laugh at his last sentence he said to me. I glared at him and shoved my phone back into my bag clearly irritated.

"I don't have a _crush_ on the girl, I don't even know her, I just like the pictures she takes when she goes and visits a place that's all." I simply told him with a blank expression showing no interest in the girl that way.

_You're lying to yourself_

Damn voice….hate it when it tells the obvious….

_Of course_

Shut up!

I shook my head for a second and regained my senses before the teacher came in. I prayed I wouldn't die from boredom of his class.

**~Bell Rung~**

I came out of class and headed to the cafeteria with my eyes glued to my phone after I heard the bell rung stating that the hell-hole was clear for us to exit out. I flipped through the pictures of her blog. I knew that I would never actually see her but hell, wouldn't that be the day I'd actually obey my parents and teachers. I slightly chuckled at that comment I made. Still looking at some of the pictures, not looking where I'm going, I bumped into someone in the cafeteria. My sister. Dear Lord, no.

"Oh, hey there, Ikuto." She said, "What'chya looking at?~~" She sung through my ears as she tried to get a glance at my phone to see what I was webbing at. I snatched my phone before she could even take a peek.

"It' none of your business, now go away." I said and glared hard at her with a 'Take-three-steps-back-and-you'll-live-for-now' look which made her do so. She sighed and looked at me for a minute as if she was trying to read my mind and find out what I was looking at in my phone. Can't a guy have a moment to check his phone without it being suspicious?

"Fine, I don't care anyways. Besides, I made a new friend today so I'll just sit with her!" She said with her head held up high. I was happy that she wasn't going to bother me, more free time for me. I nodded and waved lazily at her as I went to a seat sort of far away from other people. Not far enough, and thy name was Kukai entered my presence.

"Still looking at that blog?" He smirked at me as he sat his bento on the table. I nodded a little without looking at him. "I found the new girl by the way," He said but then paused when he saw my face expression that had 'And?...' written all over it. "She really stands out from other girls…by hair color most of all." He said then ate some stuff from his box.

'_Hair color?'_ I thought to myself, _'What kind of hair color? Blonde? Or is it rare like mines?'_ I shook those thoughts away; I'm getting too excited over a new student…

"Shf Hhth Shkcuru Phink Hnd" Kukai said with his mouth full of chicken. I glared at him when he spoke with food flying out of his mouth. He laughed a little while rubbing the back of his neck then swallowed and repeated himself. "I said, 'She has Sakura Pink hair'." Then stuff his face again.

Pink?

Hair?

Could it be—?

NO.

Couldn't be, I would have spotted her right on the spot. Though, I didn't have any interest in the new student at all. She could have had passed me and I didn't even notice…I'm getting my hopes up too fast.

"Where did you see her?" I said a little too fast and excitement in my voice when I asked Kukai and it made him look confused at why my mood changed so quickly.

"She's with Utau from what I saw when I came in here." He said while pointing towards the direction Utau was with a girl standing right next to her. I looked over there and to Kukai's corrections, there was a pink-haired girl with my sister. My heart skipped a beat as I stared at her for what seemed like hours. She has the same hair color as the Hinamori girl…Just to my good luck she turned her head for a second and what I saw made me get more excited than I ever had been.

She had hypnotizing gold eyes.

Hinamori is attending my school. Oh what beautiful and delightful fun I could have with the girl that's been catching my interesting for quite a while. I smirked and didn't take my eyes off her for a split second. Kukai followed my gaze then looked back at me with a huge grin.

"You're going make sure she knows who you are, aren't you?" Kukai said as if he knew he read my mind. "It's her isn't it? Your pink crush, right?"

I took a quick second and glanced at Kukai, "Yes, I am going to make sure she knows who her '1# blog fan' is." I said in a teasing voice. "Yes it is, and no, I'm _not _crushing on her." I said to him while folding my arms.

"Sure…" He said back to me, "You do nothing BUT go to her site almost 24/7 and send comments about her pictures. YOU, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, have a crush on someone that's known from the web pretty good. I bet 50$ YOU'RE gonna be the one who's tailing her like a fanboy."

"NO I won't and I'll show you, I WILL NOT be tailing her."

_Liar~_

Did I ever tell you how much I HATED my inside voice?

_Yes_

You're dead to me…

_I know._

**Sammi: I know what you're thinking…probably thinking that 'Oh no, not another 'School love, Ikuto's popular, Ikuto likes Amu, Amu blushes around Ikuto, Ikuto tries to make her fall in love with him, They get together, They break up, They Re-fix their relationship, They live happily ever after' Shit again' but NOPE.**

**It's just beginning and it HAD to start out at school but it won't go NO WHERE NEAR like a re-run of that kind of take-place themed stories, not that I don't like them, because I do. But just making sure you guys won't start thinking that. I didn't mean to sound like I was insulting or anything. Everyone has their own taste in stories and such but yeah, don't worry it won't be like that in this story, I just had to add another chapter and sort of had to make a quick one so I can get chapters going again since I'm stuck on tons of homework.**

**Hoped you like it so far.**

**Review if you want!**


End file.
